


30 Day NSFW Challenge Chapter 6: Clothed Getting Off (Japanese Translation)

by Sarah_translator



Category: Thor (Movies)
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_translator/pseuds/Sarah_translator
Summary: This is Japanese translation ofKingLoptr's30 Day NSFW Challenge Chapter 6: Clothed Getting Off





	30 Day NSFW Challenge Chapter 6: Clothed Getting Off (Japanese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [30 Day NSFW Challenge: Thor/Loki](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254898) by [KingLoptr (Aestridr)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestridr/pseuds/KingLoptr). 



　ロキに出会ったのは、興味を持てるような人間が来るとはまったく期待していなかった場所だった。  
　億万長者のトニー・スタークが主催する、年に一度の豪華なパーティ（という名目でしょっちゅう開かれていたが、回数など誰も数えていやしない）。トニーは友人だし、招待を断るのは礼儀に反する。それにセキュリティ面での手伝いが必要かもしれない。ソーがパーティに参加した理由はそれだけだった。この手の仕事には慣れている。今もトニーが近づいてきて、大音量の音楽と騒々しい人々の会話越しに声を張り上げ、ソーに助けを求めているところだった。  
「あれだ、あの男、見えるか？あいつが今晩この場所で騒ぎを引き起こさないように見張ってくれたら、お前の家賃、来月から三ヶ月分払ってやるよ」トニーが指先に力をこめて示す方向を見ると、部屋の反対側にあるバーカウンターの上で、腰を扇情的にくねらせて踊っている男の姿が目に入った。彼の周囲には見物人が次々と押し寄せているところだった。大きなため息をついてから、ソーは頑強な体格を利用して群衆を軽々と押しのけ、男の方へ近づいていった。  
　近くで見ると、男は意外と背が高かった。素肌が透けて見えそうな薄いシャツに、ソーが今まで見た中でも一番きつそうな革のパンツを身につけている。いやらしく揺れる細い腰をつい見つめてしまい、ソーは咳払いをしてから、人々の注目を一身に浴びる黒髪の男の足首をつかみ、音楽越しに怒鳴った。  
「おい！カウンターから降りろ！」  
　男が見下ろす。毒を含んだような緑色の瞳と、不機嫌そうにきゅっと結ばれた唇に出会った。  
「それで？あんたは誰？」ソーの全身にさっと視線を走らせると、男は瞬時に表情をやわらげた。ソーは呆れて天井を見上げ、もう一度、降りろ、というジェスチャーをしてみせた。  
　見知らぬ男はひらりと優雅な仕草でカウンターから飛び降り、なんの断りもなしに胸に飛び込んできて、気づけばソーは美しく微笑む男を腕に抱いていた。  
「私は、ロキ」

＊

　あの男は歩く悪夢だ、とトニーがこぼした割には、その夜の残りの時間はまずまず平和に過ぎていった。ロキがトラブルを起こさないよう、ソーはずっと側について何かと話しかけ、注意を引くようにしていたのだが、それ以上にロキの方がソーを惹きつけてやまなかった。好みのタイプではまったくないのに、ロキにはどこか、もっと知りたい、理解したい、とソーに思わせるものがあった。  
　ロキは自由奔放で、その言動にはハラハラさせられた。どうやら違法ビジネスに関わっているらしいことはすぐに見抜けた。謎めいた雰囲気で周囲を魅了し、近くを通りかかる人々すべてに触って欲しいと懇願するような体の動かし方をした。気づけばソーはパーティの間ずっと、ロキに伸ばされる誰かの手を払いのけたり、物欲しげに見つめてくる男たちを脅すように睨みつけたりしていた ─ これはスタークに依頼された仕事だ、ロキの見張り役という任務をこなしているだけだ、と自分に言い聞かせながら。  
　ロキはやがて人々を挑発して楽しむことを諦め、大人しくソーに寄り添うだけになった。ソーはロキの腰に腕をまわし、一晩中離さなかった。冗談を言いあって笑い声をあげ、微笑みを交わし、途絶えることのない音楽に合わせて密着させた腰を揺らす。言葉は使わず、お互いの体だけでこれからどうしたいかを伝えあううちに、時刻は深夜三時を回っていた。  
　パーティが終わり、ロキは深夜の街へ、たった一人で消えていきそうになった。そんな危ないことをさせるわけにはいかなかった。  
「家まで送ろう」ソーは断固とした口調で宣言し、ロキは悪戯っぽく微笑むと、少し酔って潤んだ瞳で見上げた。  
「当たり前だ、ソー・・・もう少しで失望させられるところだったよ」

＊

　送っていく場所は結局、ロキではなく、ソーのアパートメントになった。どこに住んでいるのか聞いてもなかなか答えず、ソーもそれ以上追及するのが面倒になったからだ。唇を重ねながらベッドに倒れ込んだときは二人ともそれがごく自然なことに感じたし、呼吸を分け合いながら眠りにつくことも、まるで最初から予定されていたように当然の成り行きだと思えた。  
　わずか三週間後、ロキはソーにとって、罪悪感をともなう中毒の対象、手なずけるのが不可能なペットのような存在になっていた。友人たちにも打ち明けられない、危険な秘密 ─ この新しい恋人の存在を、ソーの友人たちは決して快く思わないだろう。  
　ロキは行先も知らせずにふらりとどこかへ出かけていっては、自宅ではなく、必ずソーの部屋に戻ってきた。ドアに立つロキは、ときにぐったりと疲れはてていたり、何かトラブルに巻き込まれた様子だったりしたが、ソーはどんなときでも彼を温かく迎え入れた。  
　ロキとはいろいろな話をしたし、ときには明け方まで話しこむことさえあったのに、ソーはまだ彼についてごく表面的なことしか知らなかった。警戒心が強く、何を聞いても答えは曖昧で、散文のようにとりとめがなかったり、別の意味を仄めかすような言葉や皮肉ばかりが返ってくる。何かについて話していても、その話題に本当に興味があるのかどうかさえ、見極めるのが難しいことがあった。それから、一切会話のない時間を過ごすこともあった ─ ロキは皿に盛られた甘いデザートのように黙って体を横たえ、ソーに押し開かれて食べつくされるのをじっと待っているのが好きだった。  
　ロキと一緒にいると、まるで没落した貴族の悲劇的な生活を目撃しているような気分になった。退廃的な風情を漂わせるもと貴公子。つかみどころのない美しい笑顔、体にぴったりと張りつく服、そして愚かな選択の数々。典型的な破滅の例そのものだった。寄り添って眠る体は温かく、会話の端々で刃物のように鋭い機知を覗かせた。  
　ベッドの中でも外でも、聞き分けがなくて反抗的なくせに、繊細で傷つきやすい。ソーはいつのまにか、そんなロキを自分だけのものにしたい、守ってやりたい、手放したくない、と強く願うようになっていた。羽を傷つけられた小鳥の世話をするように。  
　けれど、ロキを常にそばに置くということは、彼の薬物使用の問題と同じくらい、危険な行為でもあった。ロキはソーの心を捕えて離さない。しかし彼の何がそこまで自分を惹きつけるのか、ソー自身も正確に言い当てることができないのだった。

＊

　ソーの部屋に入ってきたロキは、水タバコバーの濃密な匂いを全身にまとっていた。彼が頻繁に訪れているらしい他のたくさんの怪しげな場所に比べたら、水タバコバーはかなりましな方だった。ドアの内側で、おかえり、と声をかけてキスをする。一夜限りの関係が未だに終わらず続いているのではなく、まるで、ごくありふれた同棲中の恋人同士のように。  
「今日はいつもより早く戻ってきたんだな」ソーは明るい口調で話しかけながら、ロキが上着を脱ぎ、椅子の背ごしに無造作に放り投げる様子を見つめた。  
「寂しかったから。どうしていつも一緒に出かけてくれないんだ？ボディガードを雇ったと周囲に言いふらしてるのに、誰も信じてくれない」ロキは唇の片側だけを持ち上げて笑いかけ、間をおかずにソーの胸を突いてカウチに押し込んだ。ソーはため息をつくと、ロキのほっそりした体を抱き寄せて膝に座らせ、おかえりのキスよりも深く口づけた。  
「何か一緒に吸おうよ」唇を触れ合わせたまま、わざと奔放な口調を作ってロキが誘いかける。  
「だめだ。大麻なら外に出て一人で吸え」  
「外は寒い」  
「寒くない」  
「私はいつも寒い」寂しそうに言って胸に体を押しつけてくるロキを、ソーは包みこむように抱きしめた。  
「それはいつも薄着ばかりするお前が悪いんだろう」叱りつけるように言っても、ロキは何も聞こえていないかのように、ソーの耳に口を寄せる。  
「じゃあキスして、抱いて」  
「それなら喜んで」  
　ロキは肌に爪や歯を立てられることを好んだ。血がにじむほど強く噛んで欲しい、モノ扱いして欲しいと求め、そんな行為はしたくない、と拒んでも、最終的にはそんな衝動をソーから無理やり引き出すまで懇願し続けた。  
　二人はまるで高校生のカップルのように、夢中で唇を貪りあった。充血して腫れあがるまで口づけ、吸い、主導権を奪い合う。ロキの服を強くつかみすぎて、薄い布地の縫い目を引き裂きそうになった。  
　ロキの腰の使い方は最高だった。ソーにまたがり、発情期の動物のように体をくねらせる。ソーのジーンズはたちまち下から押し上げられて突っ張った。そんなときロキの顔に浮かぶ邪悪な微笑みが、ソーは好きだった。あっというまに限界直前まで自分に煽られるソーを見て、ロキは心から嬉しそうな顔をするのだった。  
　ソーはときどき、十代になりたての少年に戻ったような気分になった  ─ と言っても、実際にそれくらいの年齢だった頃でさえ、ここまで強く欲情をそそられることはなかったのだが。  
　ロキはソーのシャツの裾を引っ張って押しのけると、広くなった空間に自分が横たわった。上に乗れと命じるようにソーを引き寄せる。ソーは喜んで従い、ロキの上にのしかかって腰を押しつけ、攻撃的なキスを再開した。ロキはもっと乱暴に激しくして欲しいと懇願するかのように、両脚をソーの腰にぎゅっと絡めてきた。  
「どうしていつもそうやって、傷つけられることを求めるんだ？」唇に囁きかけてから、ソーは起き上がり、欲望に潤んでいるのにどこか空虚なロキの瞳を覗き込んだ。  
「私はそんな扱いをうけて当然なんだ」見慣れた暗い微笑みを浮かべながら、ロキはソーのジーンズを脱がせにかかる。  
「待て」ベルトを外そうと急ぐ指を押さえて、ロキの顔を自分の方を向け、じっと見つめた。「なぜそんなことを言う？」  
　黙って答えを待つ。本当は、早くロキを抱きたかった。カウチに叩きつけるように激しく突いて、泣くまで責めたてようと思っていた。けれど、いつかはこの表面的な関係を打破しなければならない。ロキをもっと深く知りたい。体だけでは足りない。本当の気持ちに触れたいし、いつかは心だって手に入れたかった。けれど鳥のように気まぐれで自由なロキを、自分の手の中だけに閉じ込めるのは正しいことではないという気もした。この関係は注意深く、慎重に進めなければならない。  
　ロキは顔をしかめて黙りこむと、視線をずらして横を向いた。深々とため息をつく。  
「・・・一緒に何か吸おう」ロキは少し前と同じ言葉を繰り返した。横を見たままの細い顎に手を添え、無理やり自分の方を向かせる。  
「だめだ」拒絶を強調するように体重をかけてのしかかり、ロキが身をよじるのを、それから興奮で硬くなったロキのものが二人の体にぎゅっと挟まれるのを感じる。密着した体に擦られ、吐息が混じり合う心地よさに、ロキの頰が紅潮する。それを見てソーは呆れたように微笑んだ。「頑固なやつだ」そうつぶやいて、ロキの顎から手を離し、少し乱れた黒髪を指で優しく梳く。それから押しつけた腰を動かして摩擦を再開すると、ロキは悩ましげな声を放ちながら全身をしならせた。ソーの優しく絶妙な動きに、ロキはうまく息が継げないほど興奮し始める。激しく身をよじらせるロキがカウチから落ちないよう、しっかりと腰を押さえ、目の前に差し出された白い首筋を甘く啄ばみながら、苦痛に近いほど焦れったい快感を与え続けた。やがてロキが体を震わせ、早く、ベッドに連れていって、私が壊れるまで抱いて、と懇願し始めたとき、ソーはまたしてもすべてを中断して、ロキに苛立った叫びをあげさせた。  
「ロキ・・・俺はお前がどこから来たのかさえ知らない」  
　そこまでだった。ロキは聞き取れない言葉を怒りに震える声で叫び、いきなりソーを突き飛ばすと、身をよじって抱擁から逃れた。汗ばんだ肌が光り、体は痛ましいほど興奮の証拠を見せているのに、それでも立ち上がって背を向け、離れていった。満たされない欲望に同じくらい苛立つソーを残して。  
「吸ってくる」ロキはバルコニーに続くドアを開け、暗い夜気の中に消えていった。叩きつけるようにドアを閉め、ガラスがガタガタと音を立てる。  
　ソーはため息をつきながらカウチに座り直した。打ち捨てられたような気分でドアをぼんやりと眺める。しばらく待ってから諦め、冷たいシャワーを浴びることにした。  
　こうなることは想像できていた。ロキは自分についてあれこれ質問されることを極端に嫌う。しつこく聞き続ければ、辛辣な言葉と態度とで反撃してくるだろうと思っていた。まだ、心を開く準備ができていないうちは。

＊

　一時間近く冷水に打たれたあと、睡眠をとるべくベッドにもぐりこみ、さらにもう一時間ほど過ぎたころに、ロキが部屋へ戻ってきた。全身に外気の冷たさをしみこませ、一言も口を聞きたくないという表情をしていた。  
　倒れるようにベッドに入ってくると、待ち構えていたソーの暖かい腕の中で体を丸め、ぴったりと寄り添ってくる。  
　頑なに心を開かないくせに、まるで迷子の子供のように必死でしがみついてくるロキを、ソーはたまらなく愛おしいと思った。キスをしているときも、口にするのが憚られるようなひどいことをしてほしいと懇願するときでさえも、ロキにはどこか途方にくれた幼子のようなところがあるのだった。  
　短い日々の間に二人が大急ぎでこしらえた、今にも壊れそうな細い信頼の橋。それを壊すようなことは二度としまい、とソーは誓った。もう過去をつつくことはしない。凍えきったロキの心を包む暖かさでいたかった。眠れない夜は自分の名前さえ忘れさせ、ロキが必要とするときはいつでも優しく迎えて抱きしめることができる、力強い二本の腕であり続ければいい。


End file.
